Marty Wept
by bttf4444
Summary: A collection of short stories, showcasing Marty's sensitive and emotional side. One AU, most trilogy compliant. Just edited and expanded A Bad Day on October 13 of 2008. Also edited and expanded Oh No Not Again on October 18 of 2008.
1. Marty Wept

**Disclaimer: I do not own Back to the Future.**

**Author's Note: As the last couple of chapters that I wrote for _Marty's Twin_ had dealt with some rather emotional scenes involving Marty and Marty Junior - I've gotten to thinking, what if Marty burst into tears back in 1955? Would Doc of 1955 have listened to him then? Here is it, a short story of what might have happened.**

oooooooooo

_November 12, 1955  
9:56 PM PST_

'Alright, let's set your destination time,' Doc said, as he was explaining to Marty his plans to send Marty back to 1985. 'This is the exact time you left. I'm gonna send you back at exactly the same time. It'll be like you never left. Now, I painted a white line on the street way over there, that's where you start from. I've calculated the distance and wind resistance retroactive from the moment the lightning strikes, at exactly...' Doc had checked his watch. '... seven minutes and 22 seconds. When this alarm goes off, you hit the gas.'

'Right,' answered Marty, trying to understand Doc's use of scientific language.

'Well, I guess that's everything,' Doc told Marty.

'Thanks,' said Marty, trying to hold back his tears.

'Thank you,' replied Doc.

Marty then hugged Doc, not wanting to let go. He was trying really hard to not cry.

'In about 30 years,' added Doc.

'I hope so,' said Marty, swallowing back a sob.

'Don't worry,' Doc assured Marty. 'As long as you hit that wire with the connecting hook at precisely 88 miles per hour, the instance the lightning strikes the tower, everything will be fine.'

'Right,' said Marty, blinking back tears. _That wasn't exactly what I meant, Doc._

Doc then found a note in his pocket, and demanded, 'What's the meaning of this?'

'You'll find out in 30 years,' replied Marty, just barely managing to hold back a sob.

'It's about the future, isn't it?' asked Doc, accusingly.

'Wait a minute!' shouted Marty, just on the verge of tears, now.

'It's information about the future, isn't it?' asked Doc, angrily, making a move to tear up the note. 'I warned you about this, kid. The consequences could be disastrous!'

'Now that's a risk you'll have to take!' Marty shouted, pleadingly - blinking back tears and reaching out for Doc. 'Your life depends on it!'

'No,' insisted Doc, tearing up the note, 'I refuse to accept the responsibility!'

Marty felt his heart ripping into two. He could no longer take it. He fell to the ground, and began to cry. His shoulders were shaking, and he was sobbing inconsolably.

Doc then looked at Marty, stunned. He could hardly believe it. He had made Marty cry - something he had not meant to do! _Obviously the note must have been really important. I no longer care what the consequences could be. I feel so horrible that I made Marty cry. I must give him a chance to explain what could have been so important about my future - if tearing up the note would provoke such an emotional reaction from him._ With a heavy heart, Doc gently lifted Marty up from the ground - and let Marty cry on his shoulder.

'Fine, Marty,' Doc said, gently. 'Go ahead and tell me. I didn't mean to make you cry. Whatever you wanted to tell me about my future must have been extremely important to you.'

'I don't want you to die,' sobbed Marty. 'In the fu-future, some group of terrorists tries to kill you. You did die, Do-doc. The terrorists shot you! As I was driving away from the terrorists, I came here, Doc. You're my very best friend in the future. I couldn't stand to lose you again. I, uh, uh, I, uh...' Then Marty was sobbing so hard, he was unable to speak any longer.

'I'm sorry, Marty,' sighed Doc, giving Marty a tight squeeze. Then, as Doc tenderly dabbed at a tear that fell down Marty's face with his index finger, he added, 'I just wasn't thinking. I shouldn't have been so stubborn.' Then, after taking another look at his watch, Doc said, 'Quick, Marty, get back in the car. We're running out of time.'

Marty then stepped back into the DeLorean, trying to make himself stop crying, and regain his composure. He was so relieved that he finally got Doc to listen to him. Doc will be okay, after all. Still, Marty couldn't stop crying - he had repressed his emotions for far too long.

oooooooooo

After Marty had travelled back to 1985, he drove over to what was now Lone Pine Mall. Marty then buried his face into the steering wheel, and fully gave way to tears. It was such a cleansing relief to let go of his emotions. His shoulders were shaking with sobs. He was crying so hard, he didn't even hear Doc open the DeLorean door.

'Marty, it's me, Doc,' said Doc, softly. 'Everything's okay, now. I was wearing a bullet proof vest, and the Libyans crashed into the photo booth. They cannot harm us anymore.'

'Oh, Doc, I was so, so, so...' Marty sobbed.

'Shhhhhh,' Doc said, soothingly, as he lifted up Marty's head and placed it gently on his shoulders. Then, after putting him arms around Marty and holding him close, Doc added, 'Just let it all out. I should have listened to you much sooner. I shouldn't have put you through all this. I'm sorry.'

'I, uh, uh...' Marty sobbed, burying his face into Doc's shoulder, and clinging onto Doc tightly.

'Shhhhhh,' repeated Doc, tenderly stroking Marty's back, and gently rocking him back and forth. 'Don't say anything. Just let it all out.'

About ten minutes have passed, before Marty's sobs have finally began to subside.

'Feel all better, now?' Doc asked, gently - when Marty was finally done crying.

'Yeah, yeah, Doc, thanks,' stammered Marty, as he lifted up his flushed and tear-stained face.

'Well, then, Marty,' said Doc. 'I suppose I should drive you home, now.'

'Yeah, sure, thanks,' replied Marty. 'I feel so exhausted now, from crying.'

'But you feel all better now, right, Marty?' asked Doc.

'Yeah, Doc, much better,' answered Marty. 'It's such a relief to get all that out of my system.'

'Yet, I'll bet,' Doc said, gently.

Then Doc drove Marty home.

oooooooooo

One hour later, after Doc had succeeded into sending Marty back to 1985 - he already began to miss Marty. He felt so bad about tearing up the letter - and making Marty cry. He began to realize something else, though. Apparently, within thirty years, Marty and Doc were extremely close friends. From the way that Marty was crying rather hysterically, and from the way that Marty had hugged him, it was evident that Marty really cared about him a lot. Even though Doc did have a few friendly aquaintences, he couldn't think of anyone who cared as deeply for him as Marty did. Doc, figuring that he probably wouldn't see Marty again for at least 20 years, began to feel real heartsick. Of course, from Marty's perspective, it would only be a few minutes until he got to see Doc again. For Doc, though, it would be somewhere between 20 and 30 years. It seemed too far away in the future.

'Oh, Marty, I really will miss you,' whispered Doc, with a sigh.

Doc then decided to tape up the letter that he tore up earlier, to see if there was anything else that Marty had to say, that Doc didn't catch earlier on. After all, Marty was sobbing so hard, that much of what he had said was somewhat incomprehensible. Through his sobs, Doc had caught him saying something about terrorists and being shot, but that was all Doc really caught. It was urgent to tape the note back together. After Doc taped the note back together, he finally read it.

_Dear Dr. Brown,_

_On the night that I go back in time, you will be shot by terrorists. Please take whatever precautions are necessary to prevent this terrible disaster._

_Your friend, Marty_

'Oh, poor Marty,' murmured Doc, with a sigh. 'No wonder he was so devastated by me tearing up the letter. I should have listened to him. Come to think of it, he must have been trying to tell me all week about that terrible tragedy. At that repressed emotion must have finally let loose, like an uncorked bottle, when I tore up the letter. I'm sorry, Marty.'

Then Doc flopped down onto the couch, burying his face into the end cushion, and wept.

**The End**


	2. A Bad Day

**Author's Note: This story takes place eight days before the events in Back To The Future, when Marty has an especially bad day. This story takes place in Twin Pines Timeline/Universe.**

_October 17, 1985  
3:30 PM PST_

It was a very bad day for Marty McFly. It started from the moment he went to the kitchen, in order to fix breakfast. His mother happened to be there, and she proceeded to rant at him. She insisted that Marty was a real disappointment to her, and even added how she couldn't believe that he was really her son.

When Marty asked if his mother loved him, she smacked him across the face - as she yelled, "Love you? How on earth can I love a brat like you? No, I _don't_ love you! I don't _have_ to love you, just because I'm your mother."

Right then and there, Marty felt like crying. He didn't, though - as he figured that crying would only make his mother tell at him all the more. He never got around to eating breakfast, as he no longer felt hungry. He also didn't bother to bring his skateboard with him. He just walked slowly to school, as he tried very hard to not cry.

By the time he finally arrived at school, he was late. Mr. Strickland ended up giving Marty a detention, as he had four tardys in a role. Mr. Strickland had also proceeded to call Marty a slacker, and ranted to him about what losers all of the McFlys were. By then, Marty was struggling hard to keep from crying.

By third period, the results of the math test were given. It turned out Marty failed - which, by itself, made Marty feel bad. However, his teacher also proceeded to call Marty a loser - and insisted that he would never amount to anything. At that point, Marty really was fighting to hold back the tears.

During lunchtime, Marty sat with his pals - who were part of his rock band, called The Pinheads. He had to explain to them that they wouldn't be able to practice after school, because he had detention. His friends responbded by chewing him out, and even threatened to break up the band.

After school, he encountered the last straw - which broke the camel's back, metaphorically speaking. As Marty caught up with Jennifer, she had yelled at him - and threatened to break up with him. She was very upset - becaus, the previous night, Marty failed to call her. When Marty tried to explain that he was busy, Jennifer simply shrugged it off as a lame excuse. She slapped Marty in the face, and then ran off.

Marty then decided to run over to Doc's house. He was praying with all of his might, that Doc wouldn't also be angry with him. He was also trying hard to not cry. After about fifreen minutes, Marty finally reached Doc's garage.

"Hey, Doc?" called out Marty. He walked into the door, and threw the key back under the mat. "Doc, are you there?" Marty sat down on the bed.

"Yeah, Marty, I'm here," called out Doc, as he came up to Marty. He sat down, right next to Marty. When Doc saw that Marty had tears in his eyes, he asked, "Marty, what's wrong? Did you have a bad day?"

"Uh, yes, I did," stammered Marty, as he finally began to cry. "Doc, I've had such a horrible day. I mean, this has absolutely got to be the worst day of my life."

Doc gently placed his arms around Marty - and he began to rock the teen, back and forth.

"First, my mo... mom, uh, uh..." continued Marty, sobbing. Marty was crying so hard, he could no longer speak. He simply buried his face into Doc's shoulder, and clung onto him.

"Shh," Doc soothed, gently. "Don't say anything, Marty. Just let it all out. Just let it out."

Marty freely gave way to tears, as he was finally releasing the emotions - which he spent the who day repressing. It felt so comforting, being in Doc's arms - as the scientist tenderly rocked him, back and forth. Doc always was such a good friend of Marty's, and he was always the kind of person to let Marty cry on his shoulder. Doc was such a special person to Marty. About a half an hour later, Marty's sobs finally began to subside.

"Thank you, Doc," Marty said, hoarsely. "Thank you so much."

"Oh, Marty, it's no problem," Doc replied gently. "It really breaks my heart, seeing you so sad. I bet it feels good, though, to finally let it all out of your system."

"Yeah, I suppose," Marty said, with a sigh. "Doc, do you know what my mom told me this morning? She said that she didn't love me, and that I was disappointment to her."

"Aw, poor Marty," murmured Doc, softly. "I can imagine that it would really hurt. Your mother shouldn't've said those hurtful things to you. I mean, that was wrong."

"That was probably what hurt me the most,' Marty commentd, with a sigh. "I mean, Strickland's cutting remarks usually don't bother me - as he's pretty much mean to everyone. I wouldn't exactly _expect_ for him to be understanding. To hear those cutting remarks from my _mother_, though... That really hurt me, Doc. That hurt me, so deeply. Do you have any idea how it feels, Doc, to be scorned by your very own _mother_? Oh, Doc, why couldn't I have a more affectionate and loving mother?"

Marty began to cry, again - as he recalled his mother's harsh words to him.

Doc held him, tightly - as he said, "I'm very sorry, Marty. I can understand that your mother was, well, maybe going through some rough times. That was no excuse, though, for her to take it out on you. I don't blame you for being upset. It's really no wonder that... that you've had such a bad day."

"She's supposed to love me, Doc," Marty sobbed. "She's my mommy! She's supposed to care about me. It hurts so much, Doc, to be rejected. Having my friends yell at him isn't quite as hurtful. Even having Jennifer yell at me isn't... I thought mothers were supposed to love _unconditionally_."

"I understand that, dear," Doc replied, gently. "Well, Marty, you'll always have me. I'd never lash out at you. If you'd like me to, I... I could talk to your mother."

"I'm not so sure she'd listen," Marty sobbed, as he knew that his mother was never fully approving of his scientist friend. "I... I sometimes wish you were my dad."

Doc rocked Marty back and forth, as he tried to hold back his own tears. Fortunately, Doc had a very loving mother - who actually thought the world of him, and was very supportive. He remembered how sad he felt, many years ago, when his mother died.

He then felt bad for Marty, that he had to endure scorn and rejection from his own mother. It simply wasn't right. After about fifteen minutes, Marty was finally done crying. He just wished that he could, somehow, make Marty's parents become more supportive. There were times, in fact, when he wished to adopt his young friend.

"You really are the best, Doc," Marty said, hoarsely. "You really are. I really mean it. Thank you so much for being there. I don't care if... if some people say that you're crazy. I mean, you're almost like the father that I... that I never had."

"That's no problem," Doc said, gently, giving Marty a tight squeeze. As Marty gave a small smile, he added, "Try to have a good rest of today, okay? Don't be afraid to talk to me, if you should still have trouble."

"Thank you, Doc," Marty replied, softly. "I'm almost afraid to go home, but I guess I really should. I hope that my mother... Well, I don't want her to hate me."

oooooooooo

Fortunately, for Marty, things did improve - later that evening. Somewhat tearfully, Marty's mother apologized for all that she said to Marty. She even hugged him, as she begged him for forgiveness.

Soon after that, Zach Nelson - who was bassist of The Pinheads' - called Marty. Zach apologized for blowing up at him, and told Marty that he was a great guitarist.

Last, but not least, Jennifer called Marty. She apologized for being petty, and blowing up at him. About an hour later, they were walking at Hill Valley Park.

Life for Marty maybe wasn't so bad, after all. His life definitely could be worse. At the very least, Biff Tannen wasn't his father! Biff was only his father's superviser.


	3. What Happened?

**Author's Note: After driving away from the Peabodys farm, Marty is distraught over being trapped in the past.  
**

_November 5, 1955  
6:28 PM PST_

This had to be the worst day of Marty's life. Come to think of it, he wasn't even all too certain of _what_ day it was. It rather seemed, though, that he was trapped in the year 1955. He just felt very helpless. After all, he had _watched_ his older scientist friend get shot. As if that wasn't bad enough, he was stuck in a foreign time period!

Granted, Marty loved stories about time travel - and he often wondered what it would be like, if he had a chance to travel through time. He sure didn't expect for time travel to be possible, though. This sure was much worse, than what he had dreamed about.

For one thing, Marty didn't really _intend_ to go back in time. He was being chased around the parking lot of Twin Pines Mall - and, somehow, he sure managed to switch on the time circuits. Before he actually realized it, he was no longer in the year 1985!

At the moment, Marty wanted nothing more than to be back in his bedroom - lying on his bed. However, for obvious reasons, that was out of the question. He had no clue of where to go. In fact, in this time period, he sure wasn't even Marty McFly! He was just without an identity, as he shouldn't even be existing. Yet, he _was_ existing!

Tears came to Marty's eyes, as he glanced at the Lyons Estates sign. It seemed to be quite depressing, as he realized that the house that his family lived in wasn't yet built. He slumped down beside the sign, as tears suddenly began to roll down his cheeks.

The house that was on the Lyon Estates sign resembled his family's home, except for the fact that the house was a different colour. Looking at the house rather made him feel homesick, in spite of the fact that his family was actually rather dysfunctional.

If only Marty had some way to return to 1985, he might actually be able to enjoy this experience a little more. History was never his strong subject, and he sure felt that a lot of it was just depressing. Still, he really had to admit that the idea of visiting other time periods sounded like fun. However, it wasn't so fun - when it was only one way!

Within a very short amount of time, from Marty's perspective, there were really two attempts made on his life. The first time was by the Libyan terrorists, who were also the ones that shot Doc. The second time was by an elderly farmer, Otis Peabody.

Before that night in 1985, his life had never been threatened. In all honestly, he very rarely ever thought about death. The thought sure was too morbid for him. He rather had a tough time believing that his scientist friend was dead. It was so devastating.

Marty really felt lost. He was stuck in a year where he hadn't even yet been born, and nobody would know who he was. While he knew that Doc was alive in this era, he sure was afraid to approach the scientist. After all, this really was twenty years before Doc had met Marty. To the Doc of 1955, Marty McFly would simply be a complete stranger.

Marty had never felt so hopeless. He pulled his knees up to his chest, folded his arms across his knees, and buried his head into his arms. Marty simply began to sob, as he actually had no idea what to do. Would he ever be able to return to the year 1985?

Doc was really his only hope of ever returning home. However, he had no idea where the scientist even lived. He couldn't just knock on every house in Hill Valley, and ask if Dr. Brown lived there. People would think that he was crazy, which he didn't want.

Marty quite wished that there was some more plutonium - so that he could just return to his proper time period. However, the remaining plutonium pellets was simply left on the parking lot - back in the year 1985! He wondered if, in this time period, Doc would have safer means to obtain some more plutonium. He didn't want to lose Doc, again.

Marty realized that, since he was in the past, he might be able find a way to prevent Doc from being shot. Was it even possible to change history, though? He didn't quite understand why his scientist friend found it necessary to make a deal with terrorists.

Of course, Marty had some other close friends - who happened to be closer to him, in age. Ever since he had first met Doc, though, he sure had regarded the scientist as a mentor. In a way, he was simply the kind of person that his parents could never be.

He felt very nervous about approaching the Doc of this year. Would the younger Doc even like Marty, or would he just think that Marty was an annoying young kid? He felt horrified, as he realized that this really was all too similar to the attitude of his father. Still, he certainly couldn't stand the idea of his very close friend thinking badly of him.

Marty's thoughts turned to his girlfriend, Jennifer. Would he even be able to see her, again? What if he never really made it back to 1985, and he starved to death? He did have some money on him. He wasn't exactly sure of how long it would last, though.

If you put your mind to it, you could accomplish anything. It was what Doc was often telling Marty. However, this wasn't exactly a normal situation. What he couldn't quite return home? How would he even be able to support himself? Marty felt very scared.

Marty wept brokenly, as he wished that this was a nightmare that he could just wake up from. However, this certainly didn't feel like a dream. Granted, it sure was early in the morning - when Doc had wanted him to go to Twin Pines Mall. He wished that Doc had explained to him about the experiment, instead of simply springing it onto him.

Of course, had Doc tried to explain to Marty about his project, Marty was likely to not believe him. In that case, it was perfectly understandable. After all, there really were some people in Hill Valley who had some less-than-stellar opinions on the scientist.

The question was, now that Marty was trapped in 1955, would Doc believe _him_? After all, Doc was quite the only person who could help him. If he tried to tell anyone else, they woud think that he was crazy. He might even end up getting committed.

However, what if Doc himself tried to get Marty committed? The very thought ended up really upsetting Marty. As Marty was so afraid of death, he never would consider killing himself as an option. However, the idea of really spending the rest of his life in some mental institution sure didn't sit well with him. It would be a waste of a lifetime.

Marty's home life was never all too happy. His father really was spineless, and he let people walk all over him. As for his mother, she really was almost always drunk - and she had a tendancy to lash out in anger. Dave and Linda weren't much better off.

He thought of what his parents would think, if he suddenly disappeared. Would they even care that he was gone, or would they just feel relieved to finally be free of the "brat"? Some of the time, it really seemed as though his mother didn't even love him.

It seemed like Marty would never be able to stop crying. He had always dreamed of becoming a rich rock star - but, if he was stuck here, that sure could never happen. He figured that the people of this time period would be very fightened of hard rock. So much certainly has seemed to have changed, within the space of thirty years.

Marty really thought what it would be like - if, somehow, he was able to survive thirty years. By the time 1985 finally rolled around, he would be 47 years old! He simply felt certain that Jennifer wouldn't want to date an older man. It would be rather creepy!

Marty already hated the year 1955, even though he hadn't seen much of it. Most of the things that Marty enjoyed wouldn't yet exist. Furthermore, he quite had no idea how one was to act. It was almost like going to a foreign country, but much worse.

He supposed it could've been a lot worse. He could've just ended up 300 years back in time, where the land would consist entirely of Natives. Of course, there sure would be no Doc would help him out. He realized that he quite had something to be thankful for! He still couldn't help but feel depressed, though. What if Doc couldn't help him out?

Doc _had_ to help him out, though. Marty certainly didn't belong here - and, being a scientist, Doc really would have to understand that. He just figured that Doc would also have to be open-minded enough to accept that he actually was from the future.

Marty's sobs began to subside, as he began to feel a glimmer of hope. He had always beeing very trusting of Doc. He figured that, even in 1955, he would really be able to trust his friend. After all is said and done, Doc always was a good-hearted person.

Marty finally wiped his eyes, as he stood up. He realized that, if he actually hoped to return to 1985, he rather had to overcome his fears. He decided to head over to the Courthouse Square, as he figured that the courthouse would still be there. He simply hoped be able to find a telephone book. He was rather determined to look for Doc.

The thought of heading to town made Marty feel quite nervous. He always was a real easy-going person, and he never had much difficulty with making friends. Still, he had no idea what the people of this year would actually think of his futuristic tendancies.

On a positive note, if Marty ever was to return to 1985, he might have an easier time writing a history report on Hill Valley. Perhaps, with more preparation, time travel just wouldn't be so bad. In fact, he and Doc might even be able to have some fun with it.

As Marty crossed the street, he noticed how empty it looked. This was a far cry from how it would look, thirty years in the future. He swallowed, as he just began to head down the street. He quite hoped and prayed that, once he found his scientist friend, he would be able to return home. He could maybe save Doc's life, while he was at it.


	4. Desperation

**Author's note: This is Marty's last night with Doc in 1955. After trying to repress his feelings all week over seeing Doc get shot by the Lybians, depression finally sinks in. He doesn't want to remain trapped in 1955 - but he also doesn't want to lose his best friend.**

_November 11, 1955  
10:30 PM PST_

Marty was sitting in the living room of Doc's mansion, sipping on some hot chocolate, eating a Hershey's bar, and watching television. Marty was hardly paying attention to the television, though - as his mind was on Doc's impending death from the Libyans, as soon as Marty returned to 1985 - which would be at 10:04 PM of the following day. All week long, Marty had tried to warn Doc that he would get shot by terrorists, but Doc refused to listen.

'Hey, Marty, I'm going to go to bed, now,' said Doc, as he walked into the living room.

Marty decided to try one more time to warn his friend. 'Hey, Doc, please, there is something that I really need to tell you.'

'If it's about the future,' Doc said, sternly, 'then I don't want to hear it. No man should know too much about their own destiny. If I know too much about my own future, I could endanger my own existence - just as you endangered yours.'

Marty sighed. This had been the same thing that Doc had been telling him all week long. Doc could be so stubborn. Marty was blinking really hard, to keep from crying.

'Yeah, alright, I guess,' said Marty, sighing. He was getting real desperate. Doc had always told him that if you put your mind to it you could accomplish anything. However, Doc seemed to be just as passionate about not wanting to know about his future - as Marty was of warning his friend about it. _Why won't you listen to me, Doc?_ Marty thought, in despair.

'Whatever you've got to tell me, I'll find out through the natural course of time,' Doc insisted. 'Now I'm heading off to bed. I'm tired.'

Marty then stood up to hug Doc, as he blinked back tears - while Doc hugged him back. Initially Doc was a little leary of hugs, as Doc wasn't used to them - but he quickly became accustomed to Marty's hugs. After Marty watched Doc head off to bed, he then grabbed his Walkman and some cassettes from his backpack. He hoped that, by listening to some 80s rock and roll music, he could take his mind off of Doc's impending fate somewhat. Still, that time would come, eventually.

Marty then sat on the couch, and began to thumb through his cassette collection. Doc might have fallen asleep as soon as he went to bed, but Marty was too upset to fall asleep. First, Marty tried to listen to a cassette by his favourite band, Huey Lewis and The News. However, as his favourite song, The Power of Love, was playing, the song only made him feel depressed. It wasn't ordinarily a tearjerking song, but hearing the song had reminded him of Doc - and how much he had become really close to Doc, and loved him - and tears then began to stream down his cheeks, and his lips began to quiver, as Marty was trying really hard to not break down into sobs. That song usually made Marty feel happy - and it was that song that usually went through his head as he would skateboard and car-surf around town - but not this time. It just made him feel miserable.

Doc was like a father-figure to him, a mentor. He had a type of relation with Doc that he didn't have with his parents, his other friends, or even Jennifer - as much as she was love of his life. His mother was an alcoholic and somewhat strict, while his father was somewhat spineless and let Biff Tannen push him around. He had met Doc at the age of seven, in April if 1975, when Doc had saved him from being bullied by Cliff Tannen and his gang. Initially, Marty's parents were a little leary of letting him hang around Doc - but as soon as they discovered that Doc was helping Marty with his scientific assignments, his parents have then relaxed their stance.

Marty then decided to try listening to a cassette by his other favourite band, Van Halen. Ordinarily the hard rock sound would pump him up, but not this time. He was too upset to be able to really enjoy the music. Then Marty tried listening to cassette by his favourite band of his early childhood, Led Zeppelin. The music didn't help much, either - and hearing Stairway to Heaven made him think too much about Doc's impending death from the Libyans, and how Doc might soon be in heaven.

Marty finally gave up, flopped down on the couch, buried his head into the end cushion, and began to cry. He had tried to warn Doc many times that week of his impending death, but Doc refused to hear of it. Marty had tried really hard to put it out of his mind, figuring that he's be able to tell Doc, sooner or later. Unfortunately, Doc was too stubborn to listen. This would be his last night of staying with Doc. He almost would have rather stayed in 1955 with his lifelong mentor. However, he would then miss his family, his friends, and especially Jennifer - and they would all miss him. Despite the fact that his family was somewhat dysfunctional, he did love them all the same. As much as he loved Doc, he would also miss living in 1985. Marty felt like he was torn between a rock and a hard place.

Copernicus, Doc's current dog, then climbed onto the couch, and snuggled up next to Marty.

'Oh, Copernicus,' Marty sobbed, 'what do I do? What do I do? The day I return, he will get shot. I want to tell him, but he won't let me. Why does he have to be so stubborn? Why, Copernicus, why?'

Copernicus just laid his head on Marty's back. Feeling somewhat comforted, Marty just cried his heart out, until he finally cried himself to sleep. When he woke up the next day, he resolved that he would write Doc a letter, put it into an envelope, write on it 'do not open until 1985', and sneak it into Doc's coat pocket. Surely Doc would then read it, and take precautions against his impending death.


	5. Doc! Doc! Oh, No!

**Author's Notes: ****This is the scene that takes place towards the end of part one.**** This is too good a scene to pass up writing about. A vignette to Back To The Future 1**

_October 26, 1985  
1:24 AM PST_

After Marty stepped out of the DeLorean, and saw Red, he glanced at the Bank of America clock, and said, '1:24, I still got time.'

Marty then got back in the car, and tried to start it. To his horror, the car didn't start.

'Oh, my God,' groaned Marty, blinking back tears. 'No, no, not again. C'mon, c'mon. Hey.'

Then Marty saw the Libyans' van driving past.

'Libyans!' gasped Marty, in horror, tears filling filling his eyes.

The Libyans' van then turned and passed the Texaco station, before leaving the Square. Marty then started to chase after them, as he was blinking back tears. Running with all of his might, Marty kept thinking, _I must save Doc! I must save Doc! I cannot let let the Libyans catch him! I wish Doc hadn't tore up that note!_

After what seemed to be forever, Marty had finally reached what was now Lone Pine Mall at 1:33 PM. To his horror, though, as soon as he arrived at Lone Pine Mall, he discovered that it was too late. He saw Doc get shot, and then Doc fell down. Tears filled Marty's eyes. _I can't believe it,_ Marty thought, stunned. _Doc is dead! Doc is dead! I'm too late!_ Marty then watched his younger self shout out at the Lybians. The Libyans then spotted Marty's younger self, and aimed for him. The younger Marty turned away, thinking it was the end. However, the Libyan's gun was jammed, giving the younger Marty enough time to get into the DeLorean - with his camera - and close the door. He then drove off. _Whew! Talk about deja vu!_ Marty thought, miserably.

'Go!' Marty heard one of the Libyans shout.

With tears streaming down his cheeks, Marty watched his younger self drive off in the DeLorean. He watched the DeLorean leave 1985 - and then the Libyans crashed into a photo booth. Once Marty saw that it was safe, he rolled down the embankment towards Doc, who was lying there.

'Doc! Doc!' called out Marty, with tears streaming down his cheeks, as he ran up to Doc. _I was worried about this all week_, Marty thought, miserably. _I can't believe that I couldn't save Doc._ Marty flipped Doc's body over - then, believing that Doc was dead, he turned his head away and began to cry. 'Oh, no!' sobbed Marty. Marty then sobbed brokenly. After about a half an hour, Marty could sense some movement behind him. Marty then turned his head, and he saw Doc starting to sit up. He could hardly believe his eyes.

'You're alive!' Marty gasped, swallowing and blinking back tears.

Doc then silently unzipped his radiation suit, revealling that he was wearing a bullet-proof vest underneath.

'Bullet proof vest,' Marty gasped, astonished. Marty reached out to touch the flares in the vest, then he drew back. 'How did you know? I never got a chance to tell you.'

Still remaining silent, Doc then took out the note that Marty wrote in 1955. Surprised, Marty grabbed the letter - and saw that it had been taped back together.

'About all that talk about screwing up future events, the space time continuum?' Marty asked, with his lips quivering a little bit, and blinking back tears. He was worried that Doc might vanish, like a ghost.

'Well, I figured, what the hell,' replied Doc, with a grin.

Marty just stared a Doc for a minute, then as he tightly hugged Doc, he began to cry again.

'Oh, Doc, I have been so worried about you all week,' sobbed Marty, as he buried his face into Doc's shoulder. 'I just couldn't stand to lose you, again. I, uh, uh, I, uh...' Marty was crying so hard he could no longer speak.

'Shhhhhh,' said Doc, as tenderly stroke Marty's back, gently rocking him back and forth. 'Just let it all out. I should have listened to you much sooner. I shouldn't have put you through all this. I'm sorry.'

'I, uh, uh...' Marty sobbed.

'Shhhhhh,' Doc said, soothingly. 'Don't say anything. Just let it all out.'

Marty then fully gave way to tears. It was such a cleansing relief to let go of his emotions. His shoulders were shaking with sobs. Marty had cried for about 15 minutes, before his sobs finally began to subside.

'Feel all better, now?' Doc asked, gently - when Marty was finally done crying.

'Yeah, yeah, Doc, thanks,' stammered Marty, as lifted up his flushed and tear-stained face.

'Well, then, Marty,' said Doc. 'I suppose I should drive you home, now.'

'Yeah, sure, thanks,' replied Marty. 'I feel so exhausted now, from crying.'

'But you feel all better now, right, Marty?' asked Doc.

'Yeah, Doc, much better,' answered Marty. 'It's such a relief to get all that out of my system.'

'Yet, I'll bet,' Doc said, gently.

'You really do mean a lot to me, Doc,' Marty said, softly. 'There really is no telling what I would have done, if it turned that you really were dead. I really felt like crying as soon as you tore up that letter. **(1)** It's amazing that I didn't.'

'Yeah, you've made a real difference in my life, too,' replied Doc, softly. 'Believe me, Marty, after I had sent you back to 1985, I had really missed you. I really cannot think of anyone who has touched my life in the same way as you did. In a way, I almost wish you could have stayed in 1955 with me - even though I realized that you had a life in 1985. Plus, I'm sure that your family and other friends would have missed you. Anyway, I've actually taped that note together just a few days after you left. I mean, it was really the only part of you I had left, if you know what I mean.'

'I understand, Doc, I really do,' Marty replied. 'I guess we've both touched each others lives in so many ways. There really is no telling how much my life would have been different, if I had never met you.'

'Maybe, in another reality,' mused Doc, 'we didn't meet.'

'Please, Doc, I don't even want to think about 'what-ifs' right now. I'm just happy that you're okay,' said Marty, as he embraced Doc again.

Doc then drove Marty home - then he headed off to 2015.

**(1) See the original story of Marty Wept.**


	6. This Can't Be Happening!

**Author's note: ****This short story is a vignette of Back To The Future Part Two. This story take place when Marty discovers his dad's gravestone at Oak Park Cemetery, in Rich Biff's universe.**

_October 27, 1985  
12:30 AM PST  
Rich Biff Universe_

'Mom, I just want to know one thing,' pleaded Marty, tearfully - holding Lorraine's hand. 'Where's my father? Where's George McFly?'

'Marty!' wailed Lorraine, concerned about who she thought was her son. 'George, your father is in the same place he's been for the past 12 years.' After taking a sip of beer, Lorraine added, 'Oak Park Cemetery.'

Marty had had a horrified expression on his face. He was blinking hard, trying to keep from crying. _I cannot let Biff and his cronies see me cry_, Marty thought, firmly. _I bet those monsters would just_ love _to see me cry. Well, I am_ not _giving them the satisfaction._

Marty then grabbed a flashlight and ran out to Oak Park Cemetery, looking for his father's gravestone. After searching for about ten minutes, Marty finally found his father's gravestone. It read, 'In Loving Memory Of George Douglas McFly, Born April 1st 1938, Died March 15th 1973.'

'NO! No!' Marty gasped quietly, beginning to cry. He then kneeled down in front of the gravestone, pushing away some plants on the stone.

'This can't be happening!' sobbed Marty, with tears running down his cheeks. Looking at the grave, he read, in a shaky whispery voice, 'March 15th 1973?' Then breaking down into tears, Marty sobbed, 'No! Oh, please, God, no! No, please, God! Please God, no, this can't be happening! This can't be happening! This can't be...'

A shadow then appeared on the gravestone. Marty heard a twig snap - and Marty turned around. It was Doc and Einstein!

'I'm afraid it is happening, Marty, all of it!' replied Doc, in a grim tone.

'Doc!' gasped Marty, his voice snagging on a sob.

'When I learnt about your father,' Doc explained, 'I figured you'd come here.'

'Then you know what happened to him?' Marty asked, as tears were spilling down his cheeks. Then he walked up to Doc and Einstein, and pointed at the gravestone. 'You know what happened, March 15th 1973?'

'Yes, Marty, I know,' replied Doc, softly.

'What? What is it?' Marty sobbed, in desperation. 'Please tell me!'

'I'll tell you when we get to the lab, Marty,' Doc explained gently, putting his arm around Marty's shoulder, and giving it a squeeze.

'I want to know now, Doc!' pleaded Marty, sobbing. Throwing himself into Doc's arms and burying his face into Doc's shoulder, Marty sobbed, 'This has to be a nightmare! This has to be a nightmare! This has to be...' Marty was crying too hard to say anything more.

Doc held Marty, tightly, gently rocking him back and forth. _Poor Marty_, Doc thought, miserably. Doc knew what had happened, but he couldn't explain to Marty, until they went to the lab. This was the second day in a row that Marty had gone through the grief of losing someone that he cared about - or so he thought. _This is it_, Doc thought, determinedly. _As soon as we go back in time to fix everything, I am destroying this infernal time machine. This has caused nothing but trouble for us!_ Well, that wasn't quite true, Doc realized. Marty's trip to 1955 had manage to improve Marty's family life for him. _Still, is this really worth it?_ Doc thought.

As Doc began to think about how Biff from 2015 had taken the almanac back into the past, and given it to his younger self, Doc's rage for Biff began to boil. _He has got to be the most disgusting person on earth!_ Doc thought, angrily. Then realizing that, in his rage, he was squeezing Marty a little too hard, he calmed himself - trying to focus on comforting his young friend.

'Just let it all out, Marty,' whispered Doc, gently rocking Marty back and forth. 'Things will be okay...'

Marty, not convinced that things would ever be okay, just sobbed harder. _What is Doc talking about?_ Marty thought, miserably. _How can things ever be okay? My father is dead, Biff married my mother, and Biff hates me. Why does Biff hate me so much? I try to be kind to everyone! Life just isn't fair! All the heartless monsters like Biff Tannen get to live awesome lives - while nice guys like me get punished! Maybe I'm not so nice, afterall. Please, God! Whatever did I do wrong to deserve all this crap?_

'Doc, I just want out of life!' Marty sobbed. 'Why do monsters like Biff Tannen get to live such awesome lives - and I get stuck with all of this crap? I try to be nice to everyone!'

'Shhhhh, Marty,' Doc said, softly. 'Just let it all out, and we can go to my lab, and see what we can work out. I promise, things will get better for you! We can fix everything, and then things will be back to normal. You'll see your daddy again, don't worry.'

'Oh, Doc...' Marty sobbed. He clung onto Doc, his only source of comfort in this world. He tried to believe Doc, but he just wasn't so sure. It seemed like everything in his life was falling apart.

'Shhhhh, shhhhh, just let it all out, Marty,' whispered Doc. 'You have to trust me, when I say that things will be okay.'

Neither Marty nor Doc said another word. Doc just gently rocked Marty back and forth, as Marty cried his heart out. _Such a gentle, tender, sweet, soft, and sensitive young soul_, thought Doc. Marty has always been like a son to Doc - even though Marty loved his own father, too. It really upset Doc to see his young friend so devastated. _That monster, Biff, had shattered my young friend's tender heart,_ thought Doc, rage building up in himself. Then realizing that rage would do him no good, Doc tried to settle down, trying to comfort his young friend.

After about half an hour, Marty's sobs have finally subsided. Marty didn't feel much better, though.

'I guess we can head to the lab, now, Doc,' Marty whispered.

'Sure, let's go,' agreed Doc. 'I promise to explain to you everything that happened. Then we can go fix it, okay?'

'Sure, I guess,' replied Marty.

Doc then gave Marty's ribs a little tickle.

'Hey, Doc,' protested Marty, laughing, 'that tickles!'

'At least I got you to smile again,' Doc said, with a smirk. 'Let's go, Marty. Everything will be okay, I promise.'

Then the duo headed off to the lab.**  
**


	7. Oh, No! I'm Trapped!

**Author's Note: This story takes place during the time that Marty is trapped inside of Biff's garage.**

_November 12, 1955  
10:45 AM PST_

As Marty paced back and forth in Biff's garage, he was blinking back tears. It seemed as if the time machine that Doc invented had actually created nothing but trouble. He never quite expected to end up back in this time period. He simply thought of how his other self, on the selfsame day, was preparing his father to gain some confidence.

Marty just recently contacted his scientist friend, who quite insisted that he couldn't bring the DeLorean out in the daylight. Marty sighed to himself, as everything really was beginning to seem hopeless. He certainly wished desperately to return home.

Granted, he did wake up to an improved family - which he was thrilled about. Just as he and Jennifer were about to take a ride in his new truck, though, Doc had to show up. He sure wished that Doc had given him some more time to adjust to his new life.

He didn't understand why it was important for Doc to drag them to the future. After all, the future hasn't quite yet happened - and it could always be changed. He could really have made preparations to prevent the future robbery from taking place. The idea would've really been a lot safer, and he actually wouldn't be any of this mess.

He thought of how he had warned his scientist friend about being shot by the Libyan terrorists. While Doc was initially rather resistent, the letter had actually managed to save his life. He figured that he could've just written down the problem to avoid.

Still, he simply couldn't be too mad at Doc. They've been rather good friends, for over ten years - and Doc has quite helped Marty a lot. He could still remember the day that he had been rescued from Cliff Tannen and his gang. He certainly felt very grateful.

Marty couldn't even really be mad at Old Biff. After all, buying the almanac had been his own idea. He actually tried to do the same thing. Old Biff never would really have gotten the idea, had Marty not bought the almanac. There sure was just one person that Marty could blame - himself! He actually allowed greed to get the better of him.

Marty climbed into the back of Biff's truck, as he covered himself with the blanket that was in the back. He lay face down, as he began to cry. He sure wondered if he would ever make it back home, even if he actually had to return to his unsuccessful family.

He thought of the Biffhorrific world, and wondered what his other self's life was really like. He realized how his old life wasn't quite that bad. He simply figured that his other self's life had been dreadful. He realized how much he actually had to be grateful for.

Marty recalled how Old Biff had actually warned his younger self about how, one day, a kid or a "crazy wild-eyed old men who claims to be a scientist" would come asking for the almanac. This reminded Marty of what Biff of the Biffhorrific timeline had told him - and, as a result, Biff had tried to shoot him. Marty remembered how scary that was.

"Marty?" called out a familiar voice. Marty just swallowed, as he simply reached to pick up his walkie-talkie. He hoped that it meant he wouldn't have to stay in the garage for much longer. "Hey, Marty! Are you there? Are you still stuck inside of Biff's garage?"

"Oh, Doc, are you almost here?" Marty asked, as he sobbed into the walkie-talkie. "It really feels hopeless, Doc. I was hoping to retrieve the almanac, as soon as possible. I'm still stuck in this garage. Please tell me that you're just on your way. Oh, please!"

"Oh, Marty, are you crying?" Doc asked, concerned. "Listen, I'm still busy trying to fix the time circuits. It shouldn't take me too much longer. Just try to hang tight. I rather want to get out of here, as well. The thing is, I also have to be very careful to let Old Biff see me. If he finds out that I followed him here, it could create a time paradox."

"How long do you think it will be?" Marty pleaded, with tears rolling down his face. "I'm feeling rather tired, and I need to get some sleep. Oh, Doc, I just wish that I could be back. Jennifer and I were looking so forward to going to the lake. I wish I could be..."

"If all goes well, Marty," replied Doc, "I should be over no later than an hour. Please, Marty, don't worry. Remember what both your father and I have always told you? If you put your mind to it, you can accomplish anything. I will be signing off, for now."

Marty wasn't sure if everything would be fine, though. He put his walkie-talkie away - as he lay back down, threw the blanket over himself, and sobbed. He wished to wake up from this. He wished that this was just a dream. He rather found himself beginning to agree with Doc. It sure seemed like the time machine _was_ an inferno machine.

oooooooooo

As Doc had signed off, he felt very bad for Marty. This was the third time, within the last 24 hours, that he really heard Marty cry. The first time was when Marty thought that Doc was, once again, shot dead by the Libyan terrorists. The second time really took place at Oak Park Cemetery, where Marty actually saw his father's gravestone.

During the whole week that Marty was in 1955, Marty was desperately trying to get his parents to fall in love with each other. That was quite a lot for a 17-year-old boy to have to deal with - even though, granted, his family life sure seemed to improve.

Of course, Doc wasn't a part of Marty's original timeline. He remembered what Marty had explained to him, though - back in 1955. He thought of if Marty would remember the new timeline. He decided that he would have to ask Marty about his memories.

He realized that he shouldn't've dragged Marty and Jennifer to the future with him. He should've simply warned Marty about the drag race with Douglas Needles. It was what led up to Marty's rather unhappy future. After all, the race had resulted in an accident - which would lead to Marty breaking his hand, and having to give up on his music.

Doc thought of his motivations. He really felt that encouraging Marty to stand up to Griff would motivate Marty to re-think his reactions to being called a name. It simply backfired, though. He never expected for things to end up getting out of control.

He suddenly began to realize how careless he had been with time travel, and how he should've just thought things out better. He thought about Marty, who likely was still crying in Biff's garage. He began to realize that the whole thing was simply his fault.

Doc began to feel very hungy. He figured that he would simply stop for a bite to eat, at Lou's Cafe. He realized how much he actually missed the place. He just hoped that his young friend simply wouldn't mind. After all, Marty could maybe take a little nap in the back of Biff's car. It would be a good way for his young friend to get some rest.

Doc sighed to himself, as he turned his attention back to the car. He was also feeling quite thirsty. He remembered how much he enjoyed the shakes at Lou's Cafe. It just felt pretty nice, knowing that he simply had a good excuse for returning to this era.

Of course, he sure felt bad for Marty - and he knew that it was his duty to rescue his friend. Still, he figured that was nothing wrong with doing a little sight-seeing. He felt that he might as well just make the most out of this trip. He certainly missed this era.

Doc had no idea how long Old Biff had stayed in this era. If he still happened to be at his old house, Doc really would have to avoid being seen by him. Doc realized that he would have to avoid letting his younger self or the younger Marty see him, as well. If anything, Doc figured that Marty actually had things rather easy - compared to him.

oooooooooo

Marty lifted up his tear-stained face, as he really heard some footsteps from outside the garage. Had Doc finally come to rescue him? He hated having to stay in the back of Biff's car. While it was quite the most comfortable place in the garage to stay, the stench of the horse manure was still strong. He desperately wished he could leave.

"This crazy old guy comes up to me," Biff was heard saying, "and he really claims that he's my relative. I don't see any resemblance! I think he quite wants something. Why is all this happening to me, Joey? I swear, this has just got to be about the worst..."

Marty sighed to himself, as he felt so disappointed. He wondered if Doc was punishing him, for puchasing the almanac. He wondered how long it could possibly take. It really seemed unfair. After all, Doc was the one speaking loud enough for Old Biff to hear.

Marty sobbed profusely, as he wondered if Doc was even still in this time. He actually wondered if Doc even still liked him. He sure felt worried that Doc blamed _him_ for the almanac incident. Marty had to admit that he was somewhat to blame. Still, it just couldn't be entirely his fault. Surely, Doc wouldn't think to just ditch him. Would he?

As Marty finally stopped crying, he didn't feel much better. He simply felt drained and exhausted. He also felt very thirsty. The only thing that was in the garage was beer. Marty wasn't quite _that_ desperate. He hoped that he could soon actually leave.

Marty simply wiped his face with the back of his hand - as he stepped out of the car, and began to stretch. He wondered just what was taking Doc so long. He glanced at his watch, and he realized that it actually had the wrong time. He felt so hopeless.

As Marty stepped back into the car, he decided that he might as well try to get some sleep. After all, if he fell asleep, the wait wouldn't seem so long. Doc could wake him up, and he'd sure be well-rested enough to grab the almanac. He covered himself up with the blanket. If Biff was to actually walk in, he likely wouldn't really notice Marty.

Marty sighed, as he began to think about Jennifer. He rather hoped that he would still be able go to the lake with her. After all, they had simply planned it for two weeks. As he began to fall asleep, he found himself hoping that Doc would arrive quite shortly.


	8. Farewell, Doc?

**Author's Note: ****This is sequel to Marty Wept. I just edited this story, to make it more trilogy compliant.**

_November 13, 1955  
7:30 PM PST_

Today was the day after the major storm that caused the clock on the clock tower to stop running. After Marty gave Doc a little scare, he finally handed the letter that the older Doc from 1985 to Doc's younger self in 1955. Doc started reading that letter to Marty.

"Dear Marty," Doc was reading, "If my calculations are correct, you will receive this letter immediately after you saw the DeLorean struck by lightning. First, let me assure you that I am alive and well. I have been living happily these past eight months in the year 1885. The lightning bolt that hit the DeLorean caused a gigawatt overload which scrambled the time circuits, activated the flux capacitor, and sent me back to 1885. The overload shorted out the time circuits and destroyed the flying circuits. Unfortunately, the car will never fly again," Then turning to Marty, Doc asked, 'It actually flew?"

"Yeah, well, you had a hover conversion done in the early 21st century," Marty explained.

"Incredible!" exclaimed Doc. Turning back to the letter, Doc continued, "I set myself up as a blacksmith as a front, while I attempted to repair the damage to the time circuits. Unfortunately, this proved impossible - because suitable replacement parts will not be invented until 1947. However, I've gotten quite adept at shoeing horses and fixing wagons!"

Doc then turned to Marty, and he gasped, "1885! Amazing. I actually end up as a blacksmith in the Old West."

"Pretty heavy, huh?" asked Marty, as he was still shocked by that discovery of Doc.

Doc turned back to the letter, and continued, "I have buried the DeLorean in the Del Gato mine adjacent to the old Boot Hill Cemetery - as shown on the enclosed map. Hopefully, it will remain undisturbed and preserved until you uncover it in 1955. Inside, you will find repair instructions. My 1955 counterpart - that's me - should have no problem repairing it so you can drive it back to the future. Once you have returned to 1985, destroy the time machine." Then turning to Marty, Doc asked, "Destroy it?"

"Yeah, well, it's a long story, Doc," replied Marty, as he was still in a daze.

"Do not," Doc continued, as he was reading the letter, "I repeat, do not attempt to come back here to get me. I am perfectly happy living in the fresh air and wide open spaces, and I fear that unnecessary time travel only risks further disruption of the space-time continuum. And please take care of... Einstein for me." Doc then turned to Marty, and asked, "Einstein?"

"He's your dog, Doc," Marty explained. "Einstein, it's what you call your dog in 1985."

Marty was still trying to digest what was said in 1985 Doc's letter. Marty walked over to a chess set, which Copernicus was sitting in front of, and moved a piece.

Doc smirked at the mention of Einstein and continued reading, "I know you will give him a good home. Remember to walk him twice a day and that he only likes canned dog food. These are my wishes. Please respect them and follow them. And so, Marty, I now say farewell and wish you godspeed. You've been a good, kind, and loyal friend to me and you made a real difference in my life. I will always treasure our relationship, and will think on you with fond memories, warm feelings and a special place in my heart. Your friend in time, Doc Emmett L. Brown." Then Doc turned to Marty - and, with tears in his eyes, he added, "This says September 1st, 1885. I never knew I could write anything so touching."

"I know, I know, Doc," replied Marty, swallowing hard, to keep from crying, "it's beautiful."

Copernicius started to whine. Doc came up to him and said, "Oh, it's all right, Copernicus! Everything's going to be fine."

"I'm sorry, Doc," moaned Marty, trying with all of his might to not cry. "It's all my fault you're stuck back there. I never should've let Biff get to me."

"There are plenty worse places to be than the Old West," replied Doc. "I could've ended up in the Dark Ages. They probably would've burned me at the stake as a heretic or something. Let's look at the map. It says here the time vehicle is buried here in a side tunnel. We may have to blast."

After Marty sat on the couch with Doc, Doc hugged Marty. That did it! Marty began to cry, as he buried his face in Doc's shoulder.

"Oh, Marty," murmured Doc, holding Marty close. He began to rock Marty back and forth. As nice as that felt, Marty half wished that Doc didn't touch him to tenderly. Marty really hated crying, as it embarrassed him. Here he was, seventeen years old - and Doc was rocking him back and forth, like a little child. "Just let it all out," Doc whispered, softly.

_There we go, again_, thought Marty, despairingly. He had to admit, though, that it did feel good to cry. Besides, Doc of this era probably didn't get too many opportunities, if any, to comfort a crying friend like that. Marty decided just let himself cry freely, knowing that it would ultimately make him feel cleansed and refreshed.

Doc himself was blinking back tears. _I must be strong, for Marty_, thought Doc.

After about half an hour, Marty's sobs have finally subsided. He then ran to the bathroom, to grab a roll of toilet paper, and handed it to Marty.

"Feel all better, now?" Doc asked, softly.

"Yeah, yeah, I feel much better, Doc," Marty stammered. "I'm sorry, Doc. I was trying really hard to not cry."

"Oh, no, no, no - don't be sorry, Marty!" Doc protested. "I must say that I really am touched to know that you care so deeply about me. Honestly, Marty, I don't know of anyone in this current era who cares so deeply for me, as you do."

"Wh-what?" stammered Marty, confused. "Don't you have any friends?"

"Well, no, I wouldn't quite say that," replied Doc. "I have a few friendly aquaintences. It's just that, I don't think they would care so deeply for me - that they would really cry over the possibility to losing me."

"Maybe they just don't believe in crying," suggested Marty, blushing. "I'm such a crybaby. I feel so embarrassed about letting loose like that on you."

"No, no, Marty! Don't say that!" protested Doc. "Look Marty, you are _not_ a crybaby! You are just a very sensitive young man who cares real deeply about people you are real close to." Holding Marty close to him, Doc added, "It's a very admirable trait to have in you, Marty. Believe me, I wish I knew other people who are as sensitive as you. But, no, I guess the guys of my generation get brought up, being told that 'big boys don't cry'. Marty, I absolutely disagree with that whole 'big boys don't cry' mantra. Crying is a very healthy way of releasing emotion. I mean, think, Marty, why do you suppose God even gave us the ability to cry - if we aren't meant to cry."

"Thanks, Doc," Marty replied, digesting everything Doc had told him. "You are totally right, Doc. You really are the doc, Doc."

"Oh, that's not a problem at all," replied Doc. "I suppose we should make some lunch, now, eh, Marty?"

"For sure!" replied Marty, as managed a small smile.

"For sure?" Doc asked, confused.

"That means 'definitely', Doc," Marty explained to Doc, smiling.

"So, how would would feel about some chicken sandwiches and a Pepsi?" said Doc.

"Sounds awesome, Doc," replied Marty, as he gave Doc another hug.

_Awesome?_ Doc thought, confused. _Oh, yeah, I guess that's some slang from the 1980s._ Doc then went into the kitchen, to make the sandwiches.


	9. Oh, No! Not Again!

_November 14, 1955  
2:30 PM PST_

"You're right, Marty," Doc said, as the duo were about to leave Boot Hill Cemetery. "I know too much, already. Better that I not attempt to uncover the circumstances of my own... future." Then calling to his dog, Doc shouted, "Copernicus! Come home, boy!"

"I'll get him, Doc," offered Marty. "Copernicus!"

Marty could hear Copernicius whining.

"C'mon, let's go home, boy," Marty called.

Copernicus began to whine again.

"What's wrong?" asked Marty, as he began to feel concerned. "What's wrong, Copernicus? C'mon, let's go home. C'mon."

Copernicus was standing in front of a gravestone. Marty put the flashlight onto it, but didn't notice what the gravestone said: "Here Lies Emmett Brown, Died, September 7, 1885. Erected in eternal memory by his beloved Clara." Marty began to walk off - then, realizing something, he stopped. He turned back, and began to read the writing. Marty couldn't believe what he saw!

"Doc! Doc!" Marty called out, panicked. "Come here! Quick!"

"What's wrong, Marty?" asked Doc, concerned. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"You're not far off, Doc," said Marty, as tears came to his eyes. "Look at this."

Doc read the gravestone - then clutched his chest. "Oh! Great Scott!"

"Check this out," called out Marty. Then, reading, he continued, "Died, September 7, 1885." Turning to Doc, Marty added, "That's one week, after you wrote the letter!" Tuning back to the gravestone, Marty continued, "Erected in eternal memory by his beloved Clara." Marty stood up, as he gasped, "Who the hell is Clara?!"

"Marty, please don't stand there!" shouted Doc, as he sounded agitated. Marty couldn't blame him. It would be very freaking, spotting your own gravestone!

Struggling to blink back tears, Marty stepped away from the grave. "Oh, right, sorry," stammered Marty. "I gotta get another picture."

Marty then took a picture of the gravestone. _I wonder who Clara is_, mused Marty. _Did he actually find love in 1885, within the week of writing his letter to me?_ Even before finding out about the gunshot, Marty had considered going back to 1885 - and rescuing him. He figured that Doc, secretly, wished for Marty to do just that - but that he was trying to put on a brave act. Marty know Doc better than that, as they've been friends for over ten years. Marty knew, without a doubt, that he needed to rescue his friend.

"... shot in the back by Buford Tannen, over a matter of 80 dollars," Doc read, from the gravestone. Then Doc gasped, "What kind of a future do you call that?"

Marty glanced between Doc and the gravestone, as he tried to take everything in. He knew that the Tannens were far from being nice people. He thought of the dreadful 1985 that he just came from, where Biff was terribly rich. Biff actually boasted about shooting Marty's father, George. Still, this Buford Tannen seemed to be worse.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Doc!" wailed Marty, throwing his arms around Doc. Then, beginning to cry, Marty said, "It's all my fault, Doc! It's all my fault! It's all..." Marty could no longer speak, he was crying so hard.

Doc held Marty close, as he whispered, "Please, Marty, please don't blame yourself."

"But I, uh... I, uh..." Marty sobbed. He was unable to speak. _I must go back and prevent this tragedy_, Marty thought, miserably. _I cannot let this happen to him! I cannot let this happen!_ Marty tried to stop crying, but was unsuccessful. He finally stopped struggling, realizing that it was better just to let the tears flow.

Doc gently rocked Marty back and forth, murmuring, "Just let it all out, Marty. I'm touched that you care for me so much." Doc was trying to hold back his own tears, realizing that he must be strong for Marty. He was more concerned about Marty's emotional well-being, then he was about his future - or was it past - impending death.

Marty was obviously not your typical teenage boy. Oh, sure, he had the hunger for adventure and the skills to fight, that was typical of young men Marty's age. Still, it was obvious that Marty also had a soft, sensitive, and emotional side - which he figured to somewhat uncommon in men Marty's age. He realized how much he would miss Marty, once he left. He wished that Marty could stay in 1955, only he realized that Marty had a life of his own... back in 1985.

One thing was certain, Marty was definitely one of a kind. He wondered how long it would be, before he met Marty, again. It had been some time, since he felt as though he could really connect to anyone.

"Marty," Doc asked, softly, "I was wondering. When, uh... When have we first met?"

"In April," Marty whispered, through sobs, "April of 1975. I was almost seven."

"Sorry, Marty," Doc apologized, embarrassed. "I, uh, should've waited until you were done crying... to ask."

"It's okay, Doc," Marty whispered. "I really hate crying like this, but you... You mean so much to me. You were there for me... when my parents weren't."

"Shh, don't talk anymore," Doc spoke, gently. "Just let it all out. You'll feel better... when you're done crying. I understand how upsetting this is."

Marty realized that Doc was right. He had to admit that it felt good to cry. He didn't quite hate crying, just that doing so tended to embarrass him. Then again, this was just his very best friend from childhood, Doc. There was obviously no need to really be embarrassed about crying in front of Doc. In fact, it felt good - being comforted by Doc. This just made him realize how much more he would miss Doc, if he didn't go back to 1885. Marty really held unto Doc, tightly - as he, freely and fully, gave way to tears.

After about 20 minutes, Marty's sobs finally began to subside.

"Thanks, Doc," Marty said, softly, lifting up his tear-stained face. "I promise, Doc, I sure won't let you die. I mean, I've already seen you get shot! I'll come back... and prevent that from ever happening."

"Are you sure you wish to do that, Marty?" Doc asked, gently.

"Yes, I'm sure, Doc,' insisted Marty. "You have no idea how much you mean to me, Doc. I need you! Do you remember, yesterday afternoon, when I helped you tape the letter together? I wish you would've just let me..."

"Okay! Okay, Marty, I'm convinced,' stammered Doc, not wanting to see Marty cry again. "I really you really do care for me. I do apologize, Marty, for not listening to you. I don't want myself to die that way, either."

"Right, I know," replied Marty, managing a small soft smile. "You really are my close friend, Doc. When those terrorists shot you - it just tore me up, inside."

Doc and Marty embraced, once again.

'It'll be a long time, Marty, until April of 1975,' said Doc, sighing. 'I guess it'll be worth the wait. You really are one precious young man, Marty. You know that?"

"Thanks, Doc," replied Marty, smiling. "I, uh, I guess you're glad... that I returned to 1955. I know that I gave you a fright, but..."

"I was too stunned, Marty," Doc explained, "to really think fourth-dimensionally. In all honesty, though, I am glad that you're back - even though I know that it wasn't quite under the best of circumstances."

Marty just flashed his friend a lopsided smile. Doc, Marty, and Copernicus all turned to head for home. Marty really did owe much to his scientist friend, Dr. Emmett Brown.


	10. I Don't Want To Die!

**Author's Note: The night before returning from the Old West, Marty despairs his own mortality.  
**

_September 6, 1885  
8:30 PM PST_

Marty sighed, as he stared into the campfire. He just wished that he could have some marshmallows. He was so tired of being stuck in this era. He vowed that, once he and Doc returned to 1985, he wouldn't do any more time travelling. It simply wasn't all too fun. Quite desperately, he hoped for Doc's plan to work. He just felt very homesick.

"How are you feeling, Marty," Doc asked, very gently. As Marty looked up, he added, "I notice that you've been so quiet. I suppose the past few weeks haven't really been that, uh, all that easy for you. Why don't you, uh, just tell me what's on your mind?"

"I simply want to go home," whimpered Marty, as tears filled his eyes. "I miss Jennifer, and I miss my family. I really don't like being here, Doc." As his lips began to quiver, he added, "I'm scared, Doc. I mean, what if Buford does end up killing me. I just feel..."

"I'm sorry, Marty," murmured Doc, as he drew the teen close to him. "I hope, though, that you'll consider what we've discussed. I really do care about you, Marty. For over ten years, we've been very close. From my end, it's actually been over thirty years. I would hate for anything bad to happen to you. I want you to have a good future."

"I quite miss Jennifer, Doc," Marty commented, sobbing. "Oh, Doc, why did we have to leave her there? Why couldn't she have come with us? What would've really been the harm, Doc? What if someone was to find her, and... and rape her... or kill her?"

"She'll be fine, Marty," Doc replied, softly. "We got the almanac back from Biff. Don't you remember? The timeline has returned to normal. It'll really have changed around her. After we go back to 1985, your girlfriend will be completely safe and sound."

"How can we be sure about that, Doc?" Marty insisted, tearfully. "Also, I just miss my family. Oh, Doc, did you have to drag me off to 2015? You could've just told me what happened, and I would've quite had thirty years to stop that. I could've told Marty Jr to stay away from the cafe, or something like that. I just barely had a chance, Doc!"

"I'm sorry, Marty," murmured Doc. "I just didn't think everything through. I admit that I simply got a little, uh, too ahead of myself. It maybe would've been better for me to just tell you, sort of like what you tried to do for me... back when you were in 1955."

"Oh, Doc, I'm so scared," Marty sobbed, as he quickly threw his arms around his older friend. "What exactly happens to me, Doc? Biff says that I took my life, and flushed it down the toilet. Please, Doc, what happens to me? I really do need to know what..."

"I'm not going to tell you what exactly happened," Doc replied, softly. "If you were to avert one accident... Well, there's still the possibility that you could end up in another accident. Perhaps, the accident might turn out to be even worse. Now, Marty, I want you to have a good future. Still, we simply can't rely on the time machine to just..."

Marty just wept, as he wasn't quite certain of what to say. It sounded like his scientist friend really meant well. Still, he simply couldn't understand why Doc couldn't be a little more straight-forward. For one, he certainly wanted to have a more confident son.

"I don't want to hurt you, Marty," explained Doc. "I sure can remember the day that I first met you. Well, the day that we _offically_ first met - back in 1975. I rather felt for you. You were so small... and so vulnerable. It's hard to believe how the time..."

Marty did, in fact, remember that day. From what he remembered, in both timelines, he met Doc the same way. He was being bullied by Cliff Tannen and his gang. At the time, the boys sure seemed to be huge. Marty's older brother, Dave, was a common target of them - especially in the original timeline, when he just took after his father.

As Marty thought of the last few weeks, he just couldn't stop crying. While he had to admit that he was happy to have a more successful family, he really couldn't help but wonder if it was even worth it. He never again wanted to take a trip through time.

"You're really upset, aren't you?" Doc asked, softly. "Well, after we get back to 1985, I plan to destroy the machine. I'm almost quite starting to regret the day that I hit my head. Where did the vision come from, anyway. It's caused nothing but trouble."

"I'm sorry, Doc," Marty replied, weeping. "Anyway, as frustrating as it was, it's really done a little good. I just miss my family. It'd quite be a lie, though, to say that I don't appreciate having a more successful family. Everyone is much happier. I do wish that I've had more time, though, to really enjoy that life. Was that too much to ask for?"

"No, I guess not," Doc replied, softly. "I was very careless, Marty, and I apologize. I also realized that I should've used the almanac to power the Mr. Fusion. I'm not sure why I didn't think of that. It actually would've made things easier, and Biff never..."

Marty was weeping too hard to answer. He certainly didn't wish to be too hard on his friend. He understood that Doc only had the best of intentions. It was just wrong for him to purchase the almanac, as well. Looking back, it was a foolish decision to make.

"The past eight months were very enjoyable," added Doc. "I'm certainly not going to deny that. It was like being able to live out a dream. I sure never counted on having to deal with the likes of Mad Dog Tannen. I guess I shouldn't've been that surprised, though. If you hadn't come back, Marty, I would've been shot. It's just very scary."

The mention of being shot made Marty shudder, as he thought of the next day. Until the night that the Libyan terrorists went after Doc, his life was never endangered. It seemed as if it was on numerous occasions, since then, that his life was threatened.

"When you saved my life," Doc continued, "I really felt that you were very brave. You should've been quite proud of yourself, Marty. It was entirely unnecessary, however, to tell Buford that you'd fight him. Nobody in this town cares about what he thinks."

"Seamus rather made me realize that," Marty replied, as he swallowed a sob. "He told me about what happened to his brother. His brother even had the same name as me, and he seemed to have the same problem. He ended up being stabbed, Doc. I do not want for that to also happen to me. I used to not even consider my... my mortality."

"Your ancestor's a real good man," Doc pointed out, softly. "When I first met Seamus, he was so polite. His wife was actually a little harder to warm up to, but they both are good people. You should be proud of your ancestry. Seamus really had good advice."

"Well, I guess you're right," Marty replied, as he wiped his eyes. "I mean, I knew that I had an ancestor named Martin - and I knew that I was really named after him. I just never thought much of my ancestry. It hadn't interested me all that much, before."

"In that case," Doc replied, sighing, "I suppose some good has really come out of time travelling. After all, you do quite have a better family. As for me, I got to spend eight months in my favourite historical era. However, I simply believe that the time machine needs to be destroyed. We certainly don't want to have another repeat of 1985-A."

"I swear, Doc," Marty commented, swallowing, "after I get home, I'm simply going to spend a pretty long time getting myself adjusted to... Well, my memories of the new timeline are actually becoming almost as strong as... as the original. Still, I really..."

"I understand what you're saying, Marty," Doc replied, softly. "In all honesty, I simply feel as though I'm ready to... Well, as much as I do enjoy this era, I must admit that I really am starting to miss the modern life. After all, the technically is more advanced."

"I miss my rock and roll," Marty replied, as tears filled his eyes. "I just miss being able to turn on the radio, and hear some music that I can really get down to. In a strange sort of way, I'm really starting to miss school. I never thought that I'd say it, but this era is really starting to... What if our plan doesn't work, Doc, and we're stuck here?"

"Hey, do you remember what your father and I have always taught you?" Doc asked, softly. "In the original timeline, I suppose it was actually just me. If you put your mind to it, Marty, you can accomplish anything. You can't be so quick to get discouraged."

"I guess you're right, Doc," Marty replied, swallowing. "I'm usually not like this. I try to be confident. The last few weeks, though... I barely had much of a chance to recover from my original stay in 1955. I just miss being in 1985, and all the things that I love."

"Just try to cheer up, Marty," suggested Doc, as he rubbed Marty's shoulders. "If you would like me to, I could make us some lemonade. It'll sure be a refreshing drink. Don't fret, okay? Just try to think of happy thoughts. I promise you that, after we return to 1985, I won't drag you on any more time travel trips. I'll let you enjoy the present."

"All right, Doc," Marty replied, as he managed a small smile. "You're a real good friend, and I understand that you really just want the best for me. I _will_ hold you to that promise, though. Anyway, I'm getting pretty thirsty. Lemonade sounds fine with me."

"Well, in that case," Doc replied, as he stood up, "you wait right here. I'll be back. It really is a great evening, and we could gaze at the stars. The one thing that I enjoy about this time period, is that pollution isn't a big problem. I shouldn't be gone long."

Marty smiled, as Doc stood up. He still was feeling apprehensive about tomorrow. Still, he figured that it was best to maintain an optimistic attitude. If anything, the past few weeks have made him into a rather stronger person. He thought of his namesake, and he vowed to not let the same fate befall him. He wished to have a real fulfilling future.


	11. It's Destroyed!

**Author's Note: This is my response to the August Challenge. I've decided to do the part where Marty sees the DeLorean destroyed by the train, then he begins to weep quietly.**

_October 27, 1985  
11:05 AM PST_

Marty quickly jumped out of the DeLorean, as he saw a train approaching him. As he landed on the ground, he had felt numb - as he saw the train crashing through the DeLorean. After a few minutes, Marty sat up and started to walk among the debris of the now destroyed DeLorean. Marty looked on, sadly, as he saw the time circuits flicker one more time, before going dead forever.

Marty's eyes then filled up with tears, as he quietly and slowly said, 'Well, Doc, it's destroyed...' Then, lifting his head a bit, he added, '... just like you wanted.' Then Marty began to weep silently, as he bowed his head.

Marty walked slowly towards a group of trees, as the tears were blurring his sight. Marty then sat down on the grass, and leaned against one of the trees. Marty put his hands behind his head, as he bowed his head and wept silently and freely. Marty just let the salt-water tears slip down his cheeks, as his lips quivered a little. A pang of loneliness and emptiness had filled Marty's chest, as Marty let out a little sob.

If Marty didn't know any better, he would have thought that this was just another nightmare. Marty had already made that mistake enough times, though. He knew that this was no nightmare, and that Doc really was hopelessly stuck back in 1885.

Marty didn't remember ever feeling so grieved before - except for maybe when he thought Doc had been shot dead by the Libyans a second time. At least, when he found out that Doc had been shot by Buford Tannen, Marty had taken comfort at the prospect of being able to go back in time to save Doc. This time, however, there was no such hope. There was no way for Marty to go back to 1885 to see Doc, as the DeLorean was now destroyed by the train. Marty felt so hopeless.

oooooooooo

Two little girls, named Bridget and Bethany, happened to be walking by, as they saw Marty crying by the trees.

'Aw, look,' Bridget told her friend, 'someone over there is crying. I wonder if we should go comfort him.'

'Yeah, we should,' agreed Bethany, 'I think he could sure use some comfort. He's crying rather quietly, but that poor guy looks so depressed.'

Then Bridget and Bethany had walked over to Marty, and put their arms around him, attempting to soothe him. The girls felt like crying, themselves.

oooooooooo

Marty felt somewhat comforted by the soft touch of two little girls. He was still feeling despondant, though. _I guess I'll never see you again, Doc_, Marty thought, miserably. _You've been such a good friend to me all these years, and I will never forget about our friendship. It's such a shame that, even after all we've been through, I've still lost you. I'll never see you again. Oh, Doc, I miss you terribly._

As the realization that Marty will never see Doc again began to sink in, a the pain in Marty's chest began to really tighten. Marty silent weeping had slowly turned into gasping sobs - as the deep feeling of loneliness was sinking in. Poor Marty sobbed as though his heart was breaking. Marty drew his knees up to his chest, then he folded his arms onto his knees, and he buried his face into his arms. Marty was sobbing hysterically, as he thought of how his friend was still stuck 100 years in the past. He wondered if Doc missed him, as much as he missed Doc.

As far as Marty was concerned, Doc might as well be dead. In fact, Doc would be dead, now. It was inevitable that Doc would have died sometime within the last century, even if Doc lived to a ripe old age. The image of the grave from Boot Hill Cemetery was then stuck in Marty's head. _I will never see Doc, again_, Marty thought, sadly. _I really miss you, Doc! I really miss you a lot! You meant so much to me, Doc! You've been such a big part of my life! I can't believe that I will never see you, again! Oh, Doc, I really need you! I need you badly! I can't stand to think that I'll never again see you._

Marty tried desperately to clear his mind, as he sobbed brokenly. Even the gentle breeze of the wind blowing over him and the comforting soft touches of two little girls did little to comfort Marty. Marty began to wish the Doc had never invented the time machine. It's true that Marty would still have his dysfunctional family, but at least Doc would still be there. His life would seem so empty without Doc in it.

Marty then began to find himself resenting Clara. If it hadn't been for Clara, Doc would have returned with him to 1985. In a way, Clara had interfered with Doc's plans to return to 1985 with Marty. Marty then felt very ashamed about his resentment of Clara - and knew that it was selfish to blame Clara for Doc being stuck in 1885. After all, Marty knew that Doc deserved to be happy, and Marty should be happy for his friend. Besides, Doc had wanted to live in the Old West. Still, Marty couldn't stop thinking about how much he had missed his friend.

Marty felt as though he would never stop crying. Realizing that he would never again see Doc had left a deep pit of emptiness inside of him. Marty begin to think of all the milestones that he might encounter in the future, and not be able to share with Doc - because Doc was dead, now. He would not see Doc at his high school graduation, or his wedding with Jennifer. He didn't even get a chance to properly say good-bye to Doc. The last thing Marty remembered was floating the hoverboard over to Doc and Clara, then closing the door to leave - as the DeLorean had nearly reached 88 miles per hour.

After what seemed to be forever, perhaps an hour or so, Marty had finally stopped crying. He slowly stood up, as he wiped his face and sniffed a little bit. Marty figured that he looked like a wreck, as his face was all flushed from crying.

Marty looked up at the two little girls, and whispered, 'Thanks! Who are you?'

'I'm Bridget,' replied one of the girls, 'and this is my best friend, Bethany. When we saw you crying, we felt that we should come over to comfort you. What happened that made you so sad.'

Marty swallowed. He couldn't exactly explain to the girls what really happened, even if they did still seem young enough to believe in Santa Claus.

'My friend passed away,' Doc said, hoarsely. 'By the way, I'm Marty.'

'I'm sorry, Marty,' Bridget said, soothingly - as she grabbed a tissue to dry Marty's face. 'You must have been really close to him.'

'Yes, I was very close,' Marty said, sighing. 'I have looked up to him ever since I was little. It's sad to think that I'll never see him again. He was my mentor.'

'What's a mentor?' asked Bethany.

'It's someone I look up to for assistence,' replied Marty. 'It's sad to think that he won't be around anymore.'

'Will you be okay, Marty?' Bridget asked, softly.

'Yeah, thanks, girls,' Marty said, smiling a little bit. 'Thanks for comforting me while I was crying.'

'Hey, Marty, that's no problem,' Bethany said, with a smile. 'We just did what our mommies taught us to do, to comfort those who are sad.'

Marty then hugged the girls, before they parted ways. Marty then decided to head home, so he could grab his truck and drive to Jennifer's home.


	12. Please Come Home, Doc!

**Author's Note: ****Okay, the events in this story take place immediately after the events in the end of the trilogy. Where did Doc go, after leaving 1985 in the steam train with his family? Did he decide to return to the Old West, for good? Or does he plan to return to 1985? Onto the story, now...**

oooooooooo

_October 27, 1985  
4:30 PM PST_

'All right, boys, buckle up!' Doc told Jules and Verne.

'Hey, Doc...where ya going now?' asked Marty. 'Back to the future?'

Doc shook his head, smiled and said, 'Nope. Already been there!'

Marty and Jennifer looked up to see Doc and family wave at them, and they waved back. Then the train's wheeled lift up To Marty's amazement, he realized that it's been hover-converted. The train flew off, turned around, and then disappeared.

Marty was then in a state of shock. He kept staring straight ahead, and he seemed to be paralyzed. Where did Doc just go? Was he even planning to return?

'Marty, are you alright?' Jennifer asked, concerned. 'You're standing there - like you're in a state of shock, or something! Your eyes looked glazed over.'

'Wha-what?' stammered Marty, still in a state of shock. Then some terrible thoughts started to sink in. It seemed that Doc has said good bye forever - that he may choose to settle back in the Old West for good. Tears were stinging the back of Marty's eyes.

'Well, you seem to be a state of shock! Are you missing your friend already?'

'Y-yes, I am,' whispered Marty. Then Marty, breaking free of his shocked state, crumpled onto the ground and collapsed into sobs, his shoulders shaking. 'Oh, Jennifer,' Marty sobbed. 'What if Doc never plans to return. I'll really mi-mi-miss hi-him!'

'Oh, Marty,' murmured Jennifer, softly - as he gently lifted Marty up from the ground, cradled Marty into his arms, and rocked him back and forth. It really upset Jennifer to see Marty crying so hard. _Poor, sweet, sensitive Marty!_ Jennifer thought, sadly, really feeling bad for her boyfriend. She has seen Marty cry on a few occassions before, but never quite like that. Marty was crying like his heart was breaking. 'You really miss Dr. Brown, don't you?'

'I, uh, uh...' Marty was crying so hard he couldn't speak, he buried his face into Jennifer's shoulder, and clung onto her tightly.

'Just don't say anything, Marty,' Jennifer whispered, continuing to rock Marty back and forth. 'Just let it all out. Just let it out, Marty.'

Neither Jennifer nor Marty said another word. Jennifer just gently rocked Marty, as Marty cried his heart out. Jennifer was blinking back her own tears, trying to remain strong for Marty. Jennifer and Marty have dated for a couple of years, and Marty's sensitivity was one trait that Jennifer found attractive. Heck, Marty even cried to beautiful music - which Jennifer found attractive. Still, it broke Jennifer's heart to see Marty crying so brokenly.

After what seemed to be an hour, some sonic booms could then be heard. It was Doc, with a brand new DeLorean. As Doc stepped out the DeLorean, he could see Jennifer rocking Marty back and forth, trying desperately to comfort him.

_Oh, no_, Doc thought, miserably, _Marty has been crying? He must have thought that he would never see me again. After nearly losing me twice, he must have thought that he lost me for good. Oh, poor Marty - my precious friend. I was never planning on leaving him. I miss Marty just as much as he misses me. Heck, I miss Marty even more so. I mean, I have not seen Marty in eight years._

'Jennifer,' Doc called out, softly, 'what is wrong with Marty? Why is he crying? Did he miss me already?'

'Oh, Dr. Brown,' Jennifer answered, with relief. 'thank goodness you're back! Marty has been crying like this ever since you left - well, after being in a state of shock for a few minutes. I've been trying to comfort him and calm him down. I thought he would never stop crying. Dr. Brown, he obviously misses you a lot.'

'Doc, Doc, what brings you back here?' asked Marty, lifting up his tear-stained face and trying to swallow his sobs. 'I thought I would never see you again! You really mean a lot to me, honest, you do. I was hoping you and your family could move back here to 1985.'

Then Marty hugged Doc, and began to cry again. 'Please tell me you're back here to stay,' Marty sobbed, pleadingly.

'Yes, yes, Marty,' Doc said, softly. 'Clara and I have decided to move back - with our sons. We decided that if we stayed in the past, we could create some serious problems in the time-space continuum. Besides, I've really missed you a lot, too. The kids are looking forward to getting to know you, as well. Clara misses you, too.'

'Oh, Doc...' Marty sobbed. 'Were you really planning on never coming back?'

Doc sighed, trying to think of how to respond. His young friend was obviously very grief-strucken. 'I know we would have to come back here, eventually. We just didn't know when. We'd have to think of a good cover story, to explain how I suddenly have a wife and two kids. I promise, we'll come back here as soon as possible. I really do love you a lot, Marty - and I missed you, too.'

'It's so good to hear,' Marty whispered, through sobs. 'I really love you, too, Doc.'

_Gee, is Marty ever going to stop crying?_ Jennifer thought, with despair. _Poor Marty, I guess he really was close to Dr. Brown._ Jennifer looked down at her shirt, and saw that the top of her left sleeve was damp with tears._  
_

'Dr. Brown,' whispered Jennifer, 'what can we do? What can we do to get Marty to stop crying?'

'First, Jennifer, please, just call me Doc. That's Marty's affectionate nickname for me. Second of all, let's just be patient, and let Marty cry until he's done. It's best to let him get it all out of his system.'

'But, Doctor - Doc,' Jennifer protested, 'Marty has been crying ever since you left with your family on that train, about an hour ago. I mean, you're back now - so why is he still crying? I want to see Marty be happy. It's break my hear to see Marty crying so brokenly.'

'Part of it probably tears of joy and relief,' explained Doc. 'He obviously thought that he would never see me again - and now that I am back...'

'I guess I understand, sort of,' said Jennifer, with a sigh. Then she started to gently rub Marty's back. After about another half hour, Marty's sobs finally began to subside.

'Feel better now, Marty?' Jennifer asked, giving Marty a tight squeeze.

'Thanks, Jennifer! Thank, Doc!' said Marty, wiping his face. 'So, Doc, you really are moving back with your family?'

'Yes, Marty, yes,' Doc said, softly. 'I was just about to come back here to give you the news that we were returning. I didn't want you to wait long at all. I thought that an hour later would be early enough to come back and tell you. Well, maybe I should've told you that we would be coming back - when I brought my family here on the train. I didn't mean to get you all upset. I didn't mean to make you cry.'

'Well, Doc, it's just that you seemed so happy back in the Old West,' said Marty, sighing. 'When you mentioned that you came back here to get Einstein, and that you had a souviner for Jennifer and me - I thought I would never see you again. It's like how I felt when you were shot by the Lybians - then I when I found out you were shot by Buford Tannen. It's like you may as well be dead.'

'I'm sorry, Marty,' Doc said, softly. 'I just wasn't thinking.'

Jennifer was worried that Marty might start crying again - but, instead, Marty gave Doc a big smile, hugged Doc tightly, and said, 'I can't tell you how happy I feel, now that you are coming back. When do you think you might return?'

'Well, it might take about a month to find a house, and get settled in,' said Doc. 'However, I will be spending a lot of time here within the next month, preparing for the move and all that. I'll probably be here about everyday - or every other day, at least.'

Then Doc reached out to tickle Marty's ribs.

'Hey, hey, Doc,' protested Marty, laughing. 'I'm ticklish there!'

'Oh, you are, eh?' Doc asked, with a mischieveous smile. Then Doc began to tickle Marty all over the place, and Jennifer helped him.

'Let's take off his socks and shoes, and tickle him on the soles of his feet,' suggested Jennifer, laughing.

'Don't you _dare_ tickle me there!' protested Marty, through laughter.

'Naaa, not today,' said Doc, smiling.

'Maybe another time,' suggested Jennifer.

'I don't think so!' protested Marty, laughing.

'What? You don't trust me to tickle your feet?' Jennifer asked, shocked. 'But I'm your girlfriend!'

'Yeah, and I've been your friend for many years,' added Doc. 'Surely, you can allow us, of all people, to tickle your feet!'

'No, I don't allow _anybody_ to tickle my feet!' insisted Marty, laughing too hard to protest firmly.

'Okay, Doc, that's maybe enough for now,' suggested Jennifer. 'At least we've got Marty to laugh again.'

'Yeah, thank goodness!' replied Doc. 'I never meant to hurt Marty.'

Then Marty and Doc hugged, again.

'Please, Marty,' Doc said, 'don't cry again, okay? I'll be back here tomorrow, after you get out of school. And, besides, you have Jennifer, too.'

'That is right,' Jennifer added, hugging Marty. 'You have me, too - and I love you!'

'I love you, too, Jennifer!' said Marty, smiling. Then turning to Doc, he added, 'I love you, too, Doc!'

'You also have your buddies from The Pinheads,' Jennifer told Marty, tickling Marty under his chin, causing Marty to laugh.

'Thanks, both of you,' said Marty, smiling.

Marty then hugged Doc one more time, before Doc stepped back into the DeLorean.

'So, Marty,' said Jennifer, 'how about taking a walk to the park?'

'I would love that Jennifer,' Marty said, cheerfully. 'Then, maybe, in a few weeks, we can try taking a trip to the lake for real'

'I would be so lovely,' remarked Jennifer.

Then Jennifer and Marty headed off to the lake.


End file.
